<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mauve by msmerlin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680282">mauve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmerlin/pseuds/msmerlin'>msmerlin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Harry and Draco giving Hermione a hard time, Implied Smut, Multi, No Smut, Nonsense, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Triad - Freeform, color theory put to inappropriate use, google calendars, mobile calendars, normalizing timetables, polyamory bliss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmerlin/pseuds/msmerlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So you see, it’s really simple.” Hermione held up her mobile, turning the screen towards the two men who sat opposite of her on the couch. “Harry is red, Draco is blue and I am pink. We all put our appointments on the same calendar and they show up in our designated color.”</p><p>  <b>or the one in which Hermione suggests using an online calendar.</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mauve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/gifts">Ada_Lovelaced</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>unbeta'd &amp; unalpha'd. it's probably riddled with errors. #YOLO</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So you see, it’s really simple.” Hermione held up her mobile, turning the screen towards the two men who sat opposite of her on the couch. “Harry is red, Draco is blue and I am pink. We all put our appointments on the same calendar and they show up in our designated color.”</p><p>This was far from a new concept, she happened to know for a fact Draco utilized the use of a calendar on his Weasley Wireless Mobile to help keep his appointments in order for Malfoy Enterprises, surely adding one for home use wouldn’t be that much of a stretch.</p><p>“Remind me again, why are we doing this?” Harry’s brows knit beneath his thick black frames as he peered down at his phone, index finger sliding across the tempered glass. “Because I thought the system we were using was fine.”</p><p>“It wasn’t.” Hermione sat on the edge of the coffee table, knees pressed together as she leaned forward so her elbows rested on her thighs. “Harry, you showed up at Draco and my date two weeks ago.”</p><p>“I’d hardly say you minded, Granger.” Draco murmured. Despite his index and middle finger curled over his lips, that trademark smirk she’d come to associate more with his cleverness than snark was as visible as ever.</p><p>Had she minded? Of course not. But that wasn’t the point, now was it?</p><p>“Well, no—”</p><p>“Should Potter take his cock out of your mouth next time so you could properly complain?”</p><p>Pink flushed across her cheeks as she straightened her spine, “Malfoy that is hardly the point.”</p><p>“While I don’t really get the need, I think this is brilliant, ‘Mione.” Ever the peacekeeper, Harry set his mobile in his lap before placing his hand on Malfoy thigh, giving it a firm squeeze, the universal sign for<em> ‘shut the bloody hell up, and don’t annoy our girlfriend.’ </em></p><p>“Thank you Harry.” Hermione pressed her lips together, hands smoothing across her abdomen in vain, trying to lay the wrinkles flat. “I just think this would help us keep better track of our timetables is all.”</p><p>“Works for me.” Harry shrugged, emerald eyes drifting over to their blond boyfriend. “What do you think, Malfoy?”</p><p>He should have responded right away. He normally had some witty retort poised on the tip of his tongue.</p><p>But silence only followed. Thick, and foreboding, like he was moments away from shattering what felt like her millionth attempt at getting them organized.</p><p>“I don’t like my colour.”</p><p>Hermione blinked, her lips tugging down as the five word complaint sunk in. Seriously? That was it? That was his only feedback? He didn’t like his colour. “I… we… I mean if it’s really that important—”</p><p>“Blue is ghastly.” Draco crossed his legs, making sure to tug up his trouser leg so it didn’t bunch, exposing the decorative business sock beneath. “I’d never be caught dead in blue.”</p><p>“But the real question is, how do you feel about purple?” Harry hummed, crooked smile slowly spreading across his lips. “Because I am rather fond of a nice purple.”</p><p>“Purple is acceptable, though I tend to reverse that particular shade for at home attire.”</p><p>“Makes sense.” Harry nodded in agreement, hand indiscreetly creeping up the inside of their boyfriends thigh. “I like a good magenta too.”</p><p>“That hue is only acceptable on you, Potter.” Draco shifted his hips forward and he draped his arm across the back of the couch, his fingers sliding into the untidy black hair at the crown of Harry’s bed. “I much prefer periwinkle. Like Granger’s dress from fourth year.”</p><p>Her mind sizzled, racing through the possibilities of contacting George about adding more colours to the calendar in his next updates, and calculating the possibilities of how difficult it would be to ask Malfoy’s assistant to use the new software, that she barely caught it.</p><p>“Mauve though, I do believe that is one we can <em> all </em> agree on, Malfoy.”</p><p>“Mauve might happen to be my favourite of them all.”</p><p>“You bloody assholes!” Hermione snapped out of her fog, eyes flashing to the pair who looked as if they were a cat that had gotten into cream. “I cannot believe you both.”</p><p>Draco laughed, narrowly missing the throw pillow Hermione launched in his direction. “It took you long enough.” Reaching forward, his hand curled around her wrist and he pulled her forward until she found space in both Harry and Draco’s laps. </p><p>“Aww. Come on, ‘Mione.” Harry’s hand rested at her side, thumb stroking her skin through the silky fabric of her blouse. “It was rather clever.”</p><p>“Yes, because colour theory is <em> so </em> bloody brilliant.” She would never admit it. She simply couldn’t. It was bad enough they took each other's side in nearly every other insignificant argument they had—who got what side of the bed, who sat in which chair at the dining table, and Merlin, the way in which their toothbrushes were arranged. “Can’t you just admit it’s a good idea?”</p><p>“I already said it was!” Harry chuckled.</p><p>Draco shook his head, hand sliding up the back of her thigh. “It’s a good idea, Granger. Even if I am blue...” His fingers toyed with the elastic band of her leggings at her lower back, slipping beneath the thin fabric. “Though, I would <em> really </em> like to revisit mauve.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Look, I don't even know how to begin. Ada_Lovelaced and I were talking and this was just kinda born. I make no apologies. </p><p>find me on <a>facebook</a> &amp; <a>tumblr!</a></p><p>until next time. xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>